


to the doting boys by your side

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [75]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lemme buy you an ice cream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the doting boys by your side

**Author's Note:**

> This one's old as hell but whatever, I do what I want.

"Get in the car," Hal says, his head leaning out the window toward Wally.

"Ooh," Wally says. He's wearing short shorts he probably stole from Dick Grayson, his legs out and freckled and fingerprint-bruised for all the damn world to see. "I like it when you boss me around."

"I mean it, Wally," Hal says. Someone beeps behind him, and Hal says, "Come on, sweetheart, I'll buy you an ice cream."

Wally grins at him, takes his sweet fucking time getting in the car and sprawls all over the seat as Hal speeds off, blowing through two traffic lights. "Where are we going?" Wally asks. He leans forward to fiddle with the radio, opens up Hal's glove compartment to see if he has anything interesting in there.

"Anywhere," Hal says. They get on the freeway and he brings the car up to seventy, eighty. "Just gotta get out of the city for a while, 'til some of the heat dies down."

Wally laughs like that's _hilarious_. He pulls a tube of chapstick out of his shorts, opens it up and shakes out some speed. He reaches over and pops one of the pills into Hal's mouth and Hal swallows it down, licks around Wally's fingers afterward.

"Leaves are nice in Vermont this time of year," Wally comments, and Hal snorts.

"How would _you_ know?"

Wally sits back against the door, moves himself sideways and gets his bare feet in Hal's lap. Hal grunts, stares over at him and Wally _grins_. Hal's been half-hard since before he even picked Wally up - he always gets like this when he's on the run, half-panicked and so turned on he feels blind with it. It's that rush like robbing a register, like running head first into a police car, like -

"Hitchhiked up there one time," Wally says, and it could be a lie because most of what he _says_ is. "Ended up at this farm. Thought about killing the owners, but they were so _nice_ , you know?"

_Jesus_. Hal forgets sometimes how Wally can just _say_ shit like that as casually as some people say _hello_.

"Sure," Hal says. The heel of Wally's foot is right over his cock, and if the road in front of him wasn't a straight shot, they'd both be dead by now.

"So why are we running?" Wally asks. He slides his hand down the front of his shorts, and Hal's breath hitches.

"I - there was a bust at my place, I - none of it's under my name, but -"

"Oh," Wally says. "You could've stayed with _me_."

Hal's not entirely sure Wally has a place that didn't used to belong to someone else, but he doesn't say that. "You're nice," Hal says.

"I can be way nicer," Wally offers, and Hal's _almost_ ready for it when Wally leans over and gets Hal's jeans open, sucks him down and _moans_ like he's never tasted anything better.

"Fuck," Hal says. "Fuck, fuck, _Wally_."

Wally looks up at him and _winks_ , grabs one of Hal's hands off the steering wheel and brings it to his ass. Hal pants, squeezes, swerves over two lanes and doesn't care because Wally feels so _good_ around him, that hot mouth sucking him so _good_.

He pulls off to the side of the road when he comes, drags Wally up by the hair and licks the cum from his mouth before he pushes him back against the passenger side face first, shoves his shorts down and tongues Wally's ass until he _begs_ , his mouth going a mile a minute with filth.

Wally comes without Hal so much as touching his dick, splattering the window, and when Hal moves back Wally follows him, collapsing into his lap. Hal strokes the freckles on Wally's belly, the tiny ones on the inside of his thighs.

"Hal?" Wally asks a few minutes later. "What about my ice cream?"

"Jesus, kid." Hal laughs, pinches Wally's nipple and tugs at his hair. "I guess we better find a Dairy Queen."


End file.
